1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to implements of the type used in orthodontics for placing rubber bands on dental braces, and removing the same therefrom, and more specifically relates to an implement designed for use by patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability search that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following U.S. patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Abrams 3,475,818 11-04-69 Canter et al. 3,861,045 01-21-75 Cusato 4,001,940 01-11-77 Shilliday 4,127,940 12-05-78 Anderson 4,330,271 05-18-82 ______________________________________
The Cusado, Shilliday and Anderson disclosures show devices specifically designed for use by orthodontists, not their patients. Moreover, Abrams and Cusado show devices designed for the application phase of the rubber band to arch wire-applying process, and thus such devices are not advantageously employed in the context of removing such bands. Another drawback of the earlier devices is that they have utility primarily in applying rubber bands in what is known as the "Class two" position, and thus may not be advantageously used in other contexts.
Perhaps the most important limitation of the prior art devices, however, is their inability to pass what is known as a "pharynx choke tube test" wherein a tube having a diameter corresponding to the diameter of the human pharynx is employed. Objects capable of entering the tube are unacceptable for use by consumers. Some of the devices of the prior art cannot only enter the human pharynx but are actually designed such that a mis-handling of the same could sling the device into the pharynx as a projectile where it could subsequently be asperated by the patient (note the Abrams and Canter devices, e.g.). The Abrams device could even inflict trauma on the gums and delicate mucosal membranes if not used with the utmost caution.
There is a clear need for a safe yet inexpensive device for applying and removing rubber bands to the hooks on orthodontic braces. The ideal device would be easy to use in the patient's own domain whether such domain be at home, school, or place of employment. The ideal device would be easy to use by the patient in the absence of complicated twisting movements, would not necessarily require the use of a mirror, and could be used for practically any type of rubber band position found in orthodontic treatments. Although the art is replete with attempts to provide the ideal instrument, the needed device does not appear therein.